Scarletta Gateau
Scarletta Gateau is a female contestant on The Shopkins Battle who was placed on Team Apple Blossom, Hey!. She was eliminated in War Cards with 9 votes. Then, she rejoined, and eliminated again in Nearing It Down by Contestants Vote. She is currently competing in Shopkins All Stars and a member of The Abusement Park. Appearance Scarletta Gateau is a fair skinned girl with red hair. She wears a white vest. Personality She is generally disliked by most of the contestants, as her temper is incredibly short. Scarletta Gateau tends to express anger and rage, even against the host, and feels that nothing should stop her in her path to win the competition. She is also insectophobic (has fear of insects), as evidenced in many episodes throughout The Shopkins Battle. This case was first mentioned in "A New Show!" by Spilt Milk and Ghurty in a conversation, and eventually shown in "Birthday Bash" and Can you Repeat the Word?. She sometimes forces other contestants into doing things for her, such as when she demanded Lippy Lips and Kooky Cookie to get her over the rock wall in episode 18. In Shopkins All Stars, Scarletta Gateau retains her egocentric and narcissistic attitude (only befriending Mystabella because she thought Scarletta looked beautiful), but she is noticeably less violent than before. Despite this, she is not below threatening to crush those who call her ugly. She is willing to do most anything in her quest to be perceived as beautiful, going as far as to try to stay incredibly contorted just to meet Mystabella's beauty standards. She also seems to be more naive and have a looser grasp on logic, such as demanding Cupicorn to open a jar of cyanide for her even when it's explained to her that her doing that is a "bad idea". Scarletta Gateau can be aggressive, rude, or even hostile, but she is also self-conscious and strives to be popular and pretty. Despite her past actions, Scarletta Gateau now tries her best to be on good terms trying her best to gain the respect of her teammates and helping during challenges, but is still easily frustrated. Trivia *Scarletta Gateau is the only character who was eliminated, rejoin the game, and be re-eliminated. *Scarletta Gateau got about 1/6 of ALL of the votes and has received the most votes ever on TSB, with 1,056 votes. *Scarletta Gateau was the first and last contestant to be eliminated before the finale in TSB. *Scarletta Gateau is the only female contestant to rejoin in TSB. **Scarletta Gateau is also the last rejoining contestant to be eliminated from the game. *She was a contestant on Total Lippy Island and Total Lippy Points. *Scarletta Gateau was one of the three contestants who died "forever" in Episode 20. **However, she was revived in TSBA Episode 4, as was Kooky Cookie, and Ghurty was revived off-screen in BST. **At least from now, it is still unknown how Mystabella and Pina Pineapple Drink knew about Scarletta Gateau, as the two of them did not compete in Season 1 (although Mystabella had a chance to join there), which is the only season Scarletta Gateau can be seen competing with other contestants clearly on-screen. *Despite dying, she was still up for voting to join The Shopkins Battle Again. However, in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", despite her getting enough votes to join the game, she was not allowed to due to her absence. This was the same for Spilt Milk and Kooky Cookie, as they were not present at the time. **Since she, along with Kooky Cookie and Spilt Milk, were not allowed to join, Kylie Cone, Mike Rophone, and Connie Console took their places. **This is also the case for Ghurty and Nonexisty, however, they did not receive enough votes. *Scarletta Gateau has received the most votes (1039, including rejoining votes) out of any other contestant on The Shopkins Battle, excluding SAS. *Scarletta Gateau has the most votes in season 1, with 524 votes. *She is known to say "Oh my gardener" instead of "Oh My Gosh" (seen in "Can you Repeat the Word?"). *Scarletta Gateau is the first female contestant to have her own Speaker Box. The second female is Mike Rophone. *Scarletta Gateau had been in the Bag of Doom for more than 17 months in TSB. **Flower is one of the three female contestants in TSB who didn't join TSBA. **The other contestants are Spilt Milk and Kooky Cookie. ***Coincidentally all three are female and made it to the final 4. ***They also did have enough votes to join but were not present. *In "Now With Music", she was slightly shorter than how she was in the last episode. *From Season 1 to Season 4, Scarletta Gateau's personality from being a villain has been changed to slowly being nice but she still is stubborn and occasionally rude. *In SAS Episode 1, she told Yvonne Scone they don't have to be enemies, hinting she wants to be nice and change her relationship with her and maybe in the future other characters as well. *Scarletta Gateau’s voting pose in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" is based off a pose she made in Total Lippy Island. *She apparently doesn't like pizza because she said "What?" in "Power to the Point" when she found out that was the cake. **However, she might have just been upset that her "cake" wasn't an actual cake. *Scarletta Gateau is one of the strongest contestants, being able to lift the Master Recovery Center, a building-sized Recovery Center presumably made of the very heavy Yoyle Metal substance, as shown in episode 20 of TSB, "Nearing it Down". *Scarletta Gateau is the first to ever to appear in two thumbnails in SAS. She is also the first to appear in three thumbnails. Category:Characters